Cloud computing providers deploy, operate, and maintain cloud computing infrastructure which may be used to provide many types of cloud-based services, such as infrastructure-as-a-service (IaaS), platform-as-a-service (PaaS), software-as-a-service (SaaS), and so forth. The cloud computing infrastructure may include capacity support equipment, environmental equipment configured to support operation of the capacity supporting equipment, and so forth. Disadvantageously, however, capital and operational costs incurred by cloud computing providers to deploy, operate, and maintain cloud computing infrastructure can be significant.